


Fiducia

by Leniam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Before and after the revolution, Canon Divergence, Connor deals with his Deviancy, Elements from different endings, Fluff, Hank helps him, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Hank comincia a prestare più attenzione a ciò che fa Connor.Forse gli androidi su cui indagano ultimamente non sono gli unici Devianti in città.





	Fiducia

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una one-shot nata nello stesso periodo in cui scrivevo Rivoluzioni.  
> Avevo bisogno che certi concetti a me cari fossero esplorati ulteriormente e così qui abbiamo Hank che si pone le sue intelligenti e profonde domande sugli androidi mentre Connor cerca di non farsi schiacciare dalle nuove sensazioni che l’essere Deviante gli fa provare.  
> Prima fra tutte la paura di essere spento e mai più riacceso.  
> E poi il sentimento per Hank.  
> Cambio un po’ di cose qui e lì nel videogioco, in particolare il finale come già fatto nell’altra storia.
> 
> Post utile da leggere prima di addentrarvi nella storia
> 
> [ Rivoluzioni Fanfiction - Due Parole](https://lenwithapen.wordpress.com/2019/04/06/detroit-become-human-quello-che-mi-passa-per-la-testa/)
> 
>  
> 
> Sto giocando a Detroit: Become Human e condividendo cicaleccio su ogni personaggio e situazione. Se volete soffrire o ridere con me…  
> [Detroit: Become Human – Commento in Italiano](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYuNsHqlOi_wKvVz3IZLBVw)  
>   
> 

A Hank gli androidi non piacevano e aveva le sue ragioni per non gradire la loro esistenza.

Però non si potevano ignorare i recenti avvenimenti; dopo tutte le indagini svolte con Connor non si poteva ignorare che qualcosa stava cambiando.

E quanto successo quel pomeriggio sulla Stratford Tower l’aveva lasciato confuso.

Connor era in connessione con quell’androide Deviante quando gli agenti gli avevano sparato. Connor aveva _sentito_ il Deviante spegnersi.

No, Connor non si era espresso così. In realtà aveva detto di averlo _sentito_ morire, di aver avvertito la paura del Deviante di morire.

E mentre lo diceva la sua voce era scossa, come lo sarebbe stata quella di un umano nel raccontare una brutta esperienza.

Adesso, con la calma della sera e un bicchiere di whisky stretto tra le dita, Hank stava pensando che era tutto un gran bel casino e che forse non aveva ascoltato Connor come avrebbe dovuto.

Un collega scosso da un’operazione di polizia conclusasi con dei colpi di pistola e lui l’aveva liquidato solo perché era un androide.

Merda, perfino se fosse stato Gavin gli avrebbe dato più sostegno. E Gavin non era il suo partner.

 

Il mattino successivo Connor era già alla sua scrivania ad attenderlo.

“Tenente,” lo salutò col solito entusiasmo. “Stavo ritornando su ogni caso analizzato fino ad ora e…”

“Connor,” Hank non si sedette neanche e fece segno a lui di alzarsi, “Non ragiono su nulla se prima non mangio qualcosa. Andiamo, ne parliamo per strada.”

E Connor lo prese in parola; parlò per tutto il tragitto. Solo all’arrivo al bar si zittì e rimase immobile al posto del passeggero seduto dritto sul sedile.

“Scendi?” chiese Hank.

Connor lo guardò stupito, “Sì… Sì, certo.”

Entrarono nel locale dove Connor non fu accolto con calore, com’era prevedibile. Finché sedeva con lui non gli avrebbero creato problemi, ma Hank cominciava a trovare queste reazioni esagerate. Reazioni che lui stesso avrebbe incoraggiato solo pochi giorni prima.

“Di solito non posso seguirti nei locali dove entri,” disse Connor appena si furono accomodati.

“Ma poi tu mi segui comunque.”

Connor si esibì in una bella espressione tra il colpevole e il compiaciuto che solo lui sapeva rendere.

In attesa della colazione di Hank, l’androide ebbe modo di riprendere il discorso sui casi.

“Connor,” lo interruppe Hank ad un certo punto, quando gli parve che la sua domanda non sarebbe stata tanto fuori tema, “L’androide di ieri, quello che è stato…fermato, hai detto che l’hai sentito…spegnersi.”

“Morire,” Connor corresse subito l’incapacità di Hank di associare certe parole alle macchine.

“Già,” annuì Hank, “Come…? Come ti senti? Ci hai pensato molto?”

Dio, era difficile azzeccare i verbi con un androide. Non gli aveva mai parlato così e si accorse che non aveva affatto una chiara visione di ciò che c’era dentro Connor e di come funzionava.

“Quando rientro alla Cyberlife, a fine giornata, vengo spento. Non…” Connor si guardò attorno, “Non posso pensare a nulla.”

“Oh,” Hank avvertì tensione. Non si era mai chiesto che fine facesse Connor quando non lavoravano insieme. “Ma ora ci stai pensando? Ci hai pensato?”

Doveva essere il più patetico tentativo di aiutare un collega a superare un trauma, ma immaginava anche che Connor non avesse nessun altro pronto a fare quel tentativo.

“Devo essermi fatto condizionare dagli eventi,” disse Connor, “Non c’era nulla da sentire, una macchina è stata disattivata, tutto lì.” Rinnegò in un attimo ciò che aveva sostenuto solo pochi minuti prima.

“Quindi stai bene?” chiese Hank scrutandolo negli occhi.

“Certo tenente, benissimo.”

Ed era la prima volta che Hank non gli credeva.

Connor aveva l’esatta espressione di chi era in completo rifiuto delle proprie sensazioni. Hank aveva visto quegli stessi occhi allo specchio mille volte, dopo la morte di Cole. Gli occhi di chi rifiutava di accettare il fatto di non essere più chi credeva di essere.

 

Quella sera Hank prestò attenzione a dove andava Connor a fine turno. Lo vide nell’area relax in attesa che fosse mandato il taxi per riportarlo alla Cyberlife.

Ogni tanto il LED sulla sua tempia diventava rosso e Hank aveva imparato in quei giorni che non era buon segno.

“Connor, stai bene?” chiese per la seconda volta in quella giornata.

“Tenente!” Connor reagì come se si fosse accorto in quel momento della sua presenza, “Sì, grazie.”

E quella era un’altra bugia.

Non solo. Connor era strano.

Hank non poteva definirsi la persona più attenta ai sentimenti altrui e neanche quella più attenta agli altri in generale, ma c’era qualcosa che non tornava tra il Connor conosciuto all’inizio e questo Connor qui.

L’androide lo salutò alzandosi per dirigersi all’uscita, dove il taxi era appena arrivato.

E quel LED rosso tormentò Hank per tutta la notte.

 

La mattina successiva Hank arrivò in ufficio e non appena vide l’androide alla scrivania, sia per la sua pace mentale che per quella di Connor, lo toccò su una spalla e poi lo prese per un gomito, trascinandolo in una delle stanze archivio inutilizzate in fondo. Chiuse la porta e si girò verso di lui.

“Voglio sapere che cosa ti preoccupa,” gli disse, “E voglio che tu sia sincero perché francamente non posso credere che proprio un androide mi stia riempiendo di stronzate ogni volta che gli chiedo come sta.”

Gli occhi sgranati di Connor indicarono che non si aspettava certo questo da Hank. Tuttavia tese le labbra in un sorriso.

“Hank, non…”

“Chiudi con le balle, Connor!” lo zittì subito Hank, “Quel tuo cazzo di cerchietto che lampeggia rosso non mi piace per nulla,” Dio tutto sembrava tranne uno interessato allo stato mentale del collega, ma cazzo non era capace di essere meno abrasivo di così, “Ho il diritto di sapere cos’hai che non va.”

Quella frase mise in allarme Connor, lo vide chiaramente dal cambiamento di espressione sul suo viso.

“Non… Per favore non riportare alla Cyberlife che c’è qualcosa che non va in me. Penseranno che sono un Deviante…” la voce dell’androide si abbassò di un tono. E adesso era paura quella che avvertiva Hank. O qualunque cosa di simile provasse un androide.

“Non è per quello che ti sto chiedendo di essere sincero,” rispose Hank, “Non me ne frega un cazzo della Cyberlife e di fare rapporto a loro, io voglio sapere come stai tu.”

Come se quella semplice rassicurazione fosse tutto ciò di cui Connor aveva bisogno, l’androide abbassò lo sguardo e rilassò le spalle.

“Ogni sera ritorno alla Cyberlife dopo l’orario di ufficio,” cominciò Connor, “Ritorno nelle loro mani perché loro mi spengano per poi riaccendermi il giorno successivo. È nelle loro mani la decisione di riattivarmi o meno. Non è mai stato un problema, ma da quando ho sentito la paura di quell’androide mentre… Mentre moriva… Ho paura anch’io. Devo fidarmi di loro. E so che un giorno tornerò lì senza sufficienti prove per risolvere il caso e loro non mi riattiveranno più. Perché non servirò più, inventeranno qualcosa di meglio…meglio di me. E non esisterò più.”

Connor finì il monologo mantenendo un decoro che nella sua voce spesso si era perso.

A Hank fregava poco di cosa fosse Connor. In quel momento era una creatura che aveva paura e non c’era nulla di più toccante di quello.

E se i Devianti davvero provavano emozioni? Se non era solo un errore di sistema?

E se Connor era un Deviante e ancora non se n’era accorto?

Chi stabiliva che l’intera vita di questo essere stava alle decisioni di qualcun altro, alla scelta di qualcun altro di attivarlo, disattivarlo, resettargli la memoria, dargli ordini?

Forse cominciava a capire, cominciava a capire in che grossissimo tumulto il mondo stava cadendo. E il principale motivo per cui ora sentiva di esserci dentro fino al collo non erano i casi su cui stava lavorando, era Connor lì davanti a lui.

“Grazie per essere stato sincero,” rispose Hank, senza trovare altro modo per non trasformare quel discorso in qualcosa di troppo pesante per Connor. Non voleva aggravare quel suo stato d’ansia così optò per una mano sulla sua spalla. “Non hai nulla da temere, fidati di me.”

 

Ma era quello che aveva detto a Connor per tranquillizzarlo, non quello che pensava veramente.

La Cyberlife voleva risultati e voleva dei risultati precisi; trovare i Devianti e neutralizzarli.

Ciò che stavano facendo loro non solo non rientrava nei programmi della Cyberlife, ma li fotteva anche un bel po’.

Chiaro che presto Connor sarebbe stato rimpiazzato da un altro androide, in particolare se in una di quelle sere di ritorno alla base qualcuno degli ingegneri della Cyberlife si fosse accorto che Connor esibiva troppi strani comportamenti per essere una macchina.

“Jeffrey, posso parlarti?” era la prima volta che bussava alla porta dell’ufficio del capitano di sua volontà. Fowler gli diede l’autorizzazione ad entrare e una volta che Hank fu seduto davanti a lui sfoderò ogni sua dimenticata qualità di manipolatore per ottenere ciò che voleva.

E stavolta non alzò la voce, né minacciò, né si mostrò alterato.

 

Quella stessa sera, una volta concluso l’ennesimo colloquio con un testimone, lui e Connor salirono in auto come consuetudine per tornare al dipartimento.

A dimostrazione del fatto che la situazione era in peggioramento, il LED di Connor iniziò a diventare rosso già a partire da quel momento.

Quando Hank invece guidò in direzione opposta e poi fermò l’auto davanti a casa sua, il LED di Connor passò al giallo. La fronte corrugata completò l’immagine di confusione dell’androide.

“Ho chiesto il permesso di tenerti a casa con me durante le indagini,” spiegò Hank senza attendere la domanda di Connor e come fosse niente di cui stupirsi, “Potrebbe succedere qualcosa che richiede la nostra presenza durante la notte e non posso certo recarmi sulla scena di un crimine senza il mio collega, giusto?”

“Giusto,” rispose Connor.

Hank ebbe una strana sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco quando notò che il suo LED era tornato blu.

Essere motivo di tranquillità per Connor lo faceva sentire bene come da tempo non gli capitava. Gli aveva appena evitato uno stato d’animo di timore ed inquietudine, gli aveva appena garantito almeno un po’ di pace. Era fiero di quanto aveva fatto, più fiero e soddisfatto di quando aveva mandato all’aria un traffico di chili di Red Ice.

In casa, Connor fu accolto da uno scodinzolante Sumo che ancora conservava il ricordo di quando l’androide aveva salvato il suo umano dal coma etilico.

Il San Bernardo fu così felice di vederlo che si dimenticò di Hank per i primi cinque minuti.

“Ma guarda questo,” commentò Hank, “Ti sei già dimenticato di chi ti dà da mangiare?” scherzò rivolto al cane che prima si godette una grattatina di Connor dietro all’orecchio e poi si voltò verso di lui ad abbaiare.

Hank si tolse la giacca e mise al sicuro la pistola. “Mettiti tranquillo Connor,” disse all’androide voltandosi brevemente prima di entrare in bagno, “Nessuno ti disattiverà stasera.”

Guardò il sorriso grato di Connor e poi chiuse la porta del bagno.

 

Pensava che avrebbe dormito sereno, invece si ritrovò sveglio più volte nel cuore di quella notte, col pensiero fisso su cosa stesse facendo Connor nell’altra stanza. Ma mai deciso abbastanza da alzarsi e andare a chiederglielo.

Tutto il suo interesse per l’androide lo stava inquietando. Non era suo padre e in più domandare come stava ogni cinque minuti non avrebbe risolto all’androide nessun dubbio o problema esistenziale.

“Hank,” Connor bussò mentre lo chiamava. Poi aprì la porta. “Scusami, ho sentito che eri sveglio,” il LED giallo era tutto ciò che Hank discerneva con chiarezza.

“Come…?”

“Ero qui fuori e ho sentito che sbuffavi,” spiegò Connor.

“Hai bisogno di qualcosa?” chiese Hank.

“Volevo solo dirti che so perché hai fatto tutto questo, so perché hai chiesto il permesso per portarmi qui,” disse Connor, “L’hai fatto per me, per quello che ti ho detto ieri, perché io non stessi male.”

“Se posso aiutare il mio partner in un momento difficile sono lieto di farlo,” rispose Hank diplomatico.

“Grazie Hank, sei… L’unica persona di cui mi fido,” Connor tirò a sé la porta come in procinto di andarsene, “Se fossi tu a disattivarmi sarei sicuro di riaprire gli occhi ogni mattina.”

La porta si chiuse con un debole click e Hank si coprì il viso con una mano.

Come dire che Connor avrebbe messo la sua vita nelle mani di quell’umano, quello sdraiato su quel letto, che spesso si sentiva come gomma da masticare appiccicata sotto alla sedia.

Connor si fidava di lui.

E l’umano avrebbe cercato di non mandare tutto a rotoli, avrebbe fatto di tutto per non deluderlo.

Quello stesso umano che qualche settimana prima aveva definito Connor uno stronzo di plastica.

Le emozioni fregavano, fregavano sempre. Le emozioni fregavano dall’esatto momento in cui cominciavi a provarle.

E non c’era modo di aggirarle, evitarle o sopprimerle.

 

 

Proseguirono le indagini ad un ritmo che Hank non aveva mai sostenuto.

Perfino dare la caccia ai trafficanti di Red Ice aveva richiesto mesi e mesi di domande, appostamenti e retate. I Devianti invece nel giro di tre giorni avevano cambiato il mondo e stavano spuntando ovunque.

E questo permise a Hank di tenere Connor sempre con sé in quella settimana senza dover fornire ulteriori spiegazioni. E anche quella sera arrivò a casa stremato, dopo aver lasciato scappare un altro Deviante.

Perché non c’era altro modo di definire ciò che lui e Connor facevano; li lasciavano andare. Perché, cazzo, non c’era uno solo di quei casi in cui si poteva dare torto al Deviante.

Chi scappava da abusi, chi si difendeva, chi aveva paura e si nascondeva. Tutti erano accomunati da una sola richiesta di base: volevano essere liberi.

Come poteva biasimarli?

Quella notte non fu solo il suo costante rimuginare a tenerlo sveglio; ad un certo punto Hank aprì gli occhi e vide il LED rosso di Connor che svelto si spostava dalla sua porta e tornava in sala.

Ed era più forte di lui, non poteva sopportare quel LED rosso.

Da quando aveva sentito e visto che i Devianti stressati si auto terminavano, Hank era spaventato dal rosso.

“Connor!” lo chiamò tirandosi su a sedere nel letto, “Connor torna qui!”

Erano solo tre notti che Connor stava con lui, ma questa era la prima in cui lo sentiva agitato come era stato agitato sapendo di dover andare alla Cyberlife ed essere disattivato. Dov’era finita la pace della prima sera?

“Non volevo svegliarti,” si scusò Connor.

“Non hai fatto nulla che la mia insonnia già non faccia da sola,” rispose Hank, “Cos’hai?”

Connor scosse la testa, Hank vide il LED giallo lasciare una scia col movimento rapido.

Ma era giallo. Gesù, bastava davvero che lui gli parlasse solamente perché il rosso scomparisse.

“Vuoi parlare? Vuoi che stia sveglio a farti compagnia?” Hank lo incalzò, “Per la miseria, Connor, dimmi cosa devo fare perché quel tuo maledetto affare resti blu!”

Al buio non poté leggere la sua espressione, ma Hank sapeva che Connor era difficilmente turbato dal suo alzare la voce. Connor leggeva sempre tra una sua imprecazione e l’altra, Connor sapeva cosa estrapolare di importante.

“Potrei solo…” cominciò incerto, “Potrei appoggiarti una mano sul braccio mentre dormi?”

“Cosa?” Hank non capì cosa potesse servire a Connor il suo braccio, soprattutto mentre dormiva.

Poi lo vide trasformare la sua mano come faceva quando doveva connettersi a qualche terminale o come aveva fatto quando aveva aperto l’addome a quell’androide e l’aveva riattivata. Doveva essere il modo in cui Connor _sentiva_ ed elaborava informazioni.

“Il battito del tuo cuore allevia il mio stress,” spiegò Connor, “Quando dormi mi dai l’impressione di essere disattivato e questo mi fa pensare alla tua morte e a come all’improvviso mi sentirei solo senza di te. Non so perché… Non so cosa sia questo bisogno di connettermi a te.”

Connor gli mostrò la mano.

“Cazzo…” espirò Hank.

Connor ritirò la mano, per una volta fraintendendo la sua imprecazione. Hank la recuperò alla svelta, la strinse e intanto tirò Connor sul letto con sé.

Si sdraiò al suo fianco e si accorse di come Connor si aggrappò alla sua mano rifiutandosi di lasciarla anche solo per sistemarsi più comodi sul materasso.

Già, ma quello era Connor e non aveva necessità di essere comodo.

Però aveva necessità di stringere la sua mano e Hank stava per impazzire al pensiero.

“Va bene così?” chiese Hank. Sul fianco, uno di fronte all’altro, le loro mani che si toccavano in mezzo.

Vide il LED blu muoversi mentre Connor annuiva silenzioso.

“Non dovrei…sentirmi così,” mormorò Connor nell’oscurità, “Non… Dev’esserci qualcosa che non va.”

“Non c’è nulla che non vada in te,” lo rassicurò Hank, “Hai solo paura, Connor.”

Ed era fottutamente normale per chi si affacciava al mondo per la prima volta, ma aveva già una mente pronta a capire che cosa lo attorniava. Connor era appena nato, ma non era un bambino e in molte circostanze non avrebbe avuto ingenuità ed inconsapevolezza a salvarlo.

“Se la Cyberlife lo scoprisse sarei subito ritirato.”

Parlava di se stesso come di un oggetto.

Cazzo, davvero come di un oggetto.

E solo qualche tempo prima Hank non avrebbe avuto alcun problema a sentirlo parlare così, ma ora… Ora suonava assurdo. Soprattutto lì, su quel letto.

“La Cyberlife non scoprirà proprio un cazzo,” rispose Hank.

“Non potrò stare qui per sempre. Prima o poi mi chiederanno indietro.”

Ancora l’oggetto che veniva spostato da una parte all’altra.

“Non se quell’androide, Markus, otterrà i diritti per i Devianti,” disse Hank.

“Tu pensi che io sia un Deviante…” Connor lo affermò come fosse qualcosa di cui vergognarsi.

“Penso tu non sia la macchina che ti ostini a credere di essere, Connor,” gli rispose, “Penso che non ci sia per forza bisogno di definirti in qualche modo, ma che di certo tu non sei una cosa.”

“E dopo ciò che hai visto fare dai Devianti…” continuò Connor, “Dopo che li hai visti impazzire e uccidere esseri umani, mi tieni ancora qui? Non temi possa farti del male anch’io, se sono un Deviante?”

“Prima di tutto non credo tu abbia motivo per uccidermi,” spiegò Hank, “Sì, d’accordo, spesso faccio schifo come collega e ti ho insultato un sacco di volte, ma lo sai che non ti farei mai del male e sai che è il mio modo di comunicare,” cercò di giustificarsi, ma si rese conto che lo stava facendo con la stessa maturità di un ragazzino, “Va bene, diciamo che faccio schifo come amico in molte circostanze, sono piuttosto anestetizzato riguardo ai sentimenti ma… Ma non hai ragione di difenderti da me. I Devianti si difendono da umani pericolosi io… Io non lo sono e tu lo sai.”

Hank rimase in silenzio per un po’, poi aggiunse la cosa più importante, “E secondo… Mi fido di te. Come tu ti fidi di me. Penso tu possa capire questo concetto.”

“Non fai schifo come amico, Hank,” disse Connor.

Di tutto il discorso, Connor ci teneva a puntualizzare quello. Hank strinse più forte la sua mano di plastica.

“Ed è vero, non ti farei mai del male, mai,” Connor scivolò sul letto più vicino a lui, piegando la testa fino a toccare con la fronte il petto di Hank.

“Spiegami perché il LED è rosso adesso?” chiese Hank preoccupato dal ritorno di quell’infelice colore che sperava di aver fatto scomparire.

“Oh, il rosso non è solo indice di stress…cattivo,” rispose la voce ovattata di Connor.

“E quale sarebbe lo stress buono?” domandò ancora Hank.

“Questo,” mormorò Connor.

Era troppo stanco per discutere con Connor, e poi credeva di aver capito più o meno a cosa l’androide si stava riferendo. Anche lui trovava la situazione piuttosto stressante, in senso positivo. Quel tipo di stress che ti faceva desiderare di risvegliarti al mattino, per vedere cosa sarebbe successo di nuovo e se il nuovo sarebbe stato anche bello.

 

Non era sicuro che gli androidi avessero uno stato corrispondente al sonno umano. Immaginava che esistesse una sorta di stand-by per cui rimanevano immobili e inattivi se non veniva dato loro nessun ordine, immaginava ci fosse lo stato disattivato perché Connor gliene aveva parlato con timore… Quello che aveva tra le braccia lui era invece un androide in uno stato difficile da definire; una sorta di pacifica attesa, vigile ma per nulla impaziente di muoversi, proprio come un essere umano che non voleva abbandonare una posizione comoda.

Durante la notte Connor si era spostato e dall’incavo tra il braccio e il petto era passato a poggiargli la testa all’altezza del cuore. Non gli serviva neanche più tenergli la mano, infatti, aveva il battito direttamente sotto all’orecchio.

Aveva letto da qualche parte che il numero dei divorzi era cresciuto negli ultimi anni, perché molti preferivano acquistare un androide da tenersi come compagno, piuttosto che impegnarsi in una relazione con un altro essere umano.

E la cosa l’aveva sempre disgustato, in particolare il fatto che si vendessero gli androidi come compagni che facevano tutto ciò che uno voleva. Come se quello fosse qualcosa a cui mirare in una relazione.

E un’altra cosa l’aveva sempre disgustato: l’idea che qualcuno potesse trovare eccitante un pezzo di plastica sotto alle coperte.

Ma cosa succedeva se il pezzo di plastica aveva pensieri e sentimenti suoi? Se il pezzo di plastica trascorreva la notte abbracciato a te perché era quello che desiderava? Se il pezzo di plastica ti diceva che si fidava di te e che si sarebbe sentito solo se tu non ci fossi più stato?

Non aveva più l’aria di un pezzo di plastica, allora.

Allora diventava il corpo di una creatura che si stringeva a te alla ricerca di un conforto e di un contatto che emozionavano più di quelli ricercati dagli umani, perché scaturivano da pure sensazioni e da nessun preconcetto o secondo fine.

A Connor così com’era adesso non mancava nulla per essere un compagno desiderabile, un amico, un collega.

Assurdo il fatto che non avrebbe mai accettato di comprare Connor e farlo diventare il SUO androide. Ma una parte di lui non avrebbe desiderato altro che avere Connor lì con lui sempre.

 

 

Con l’entrata in gioco dell’FBI le carte in tavola si stravolsero e accadde ciò che Connor e Hank temevano. Furono sollevati dal caso.

Non avrebbe mai permesso che la Cyberlife disattivasse Connor per capire dove avesse fallito. Dovevano agire in qualche modo.

Hank rimase in silenzio a cullarsi sulla sedia girevole, mentre Connor gli spiegava quanto sarebbe successo. Aveva imparato a detestare il verbo disattivare. Quello era il suo partner, il suo collega. Connor aveva salvato la sua vita e l’aveva aiutato nelle indagini, aveva condiviso le giornate con lui, l’aveva abbracciato e aveva perfino dormito con lui e adesso sarebbe stato trattato come un oggetto vecchio e tolto di mezzo perché le cose non erano andate come la Cyberlife voleva?

“La chiave del seminterrato è sulla mia scrivania,” disse Hank alzandosi, “Io tengo occupato Perkins, tu devi trovare Jericho.”

Forse le cose dovevano andare esattamente il contrario di come la Cyberlife voleva, quello era il punto.

E quello era il modo per tenere Connor tutto intero.

“Non tornare qui, chiaro?” gli disse Hank prima di andarsene. Lo strinse ad un braccio e lo guardò negli occhi. “Devi andare a Jericho e stare lontano da qui.”

Gli occhi di Connor. Forse quella era l’ultima volta che li vedeva.

Poi andò a spaccare la faccia a quello stronzo di Perkins.

 

 

Abbassò la pistola turbato dall’immagine di Connor che si accasciava a terra con un buco in testa. Nonostante quello fosse l’impostore che aveva appena minacciato di uccidere il vero Connor, faceva impressione lo stesso avergli sparato.

“Sapevo che non eri tu,” disse Hank, “Quando si è presentato a casa mia sapevo che non eri tu, da come parlava, da come mi guardava, dal fatto che Sumo gli ringhiava contro… Ma dovevo farmi portare qui alla Cyberlife e l’ho seguito. Non mi aspettavo che vi sareste mescolati così, ma poco male, non ho avuto dubbi neanche adesso mentre parlavate. Connor, tu sei vivo.”

Connor fece un passo verso di lui. L’istinto disse a Hank che voleva abbracciarlo, di nuovo, perché quanto successo sanciva un legame tra di loro e quel legame d’affetto era forte, perché quello era il momento giusto per farlo prima di non vederlo davvero mai più, ma la ragione suggerì che il tempo era poco, pochissimo, per tutto quello che ancora rimaneva da fare.

“Fai quello che devi, Connor,” gli disse muovendo la mano verso le centinaia di androidi che Connor doveva svegliare.

Con il semplice tocco di Connor in breve la stanza si riempì di nuove voci e nuovi LED blu che funzionavano in piena autonomia.

La rivoluzione era appena cominciata, quella sera, nel magazzino della Cyberlife.

Mano a mano che il posto si svuotava e i nuovi Devianti di Connor si riversavano fuori per le strade di Detroit, Hank sentì crescere un profondo senso di solitudine. Il suo compito lì era finito, quello che ne sarebbe stato della sua amicizia con Connor solo gli eventi l’avrebbero deciso.   

 

 

A sera la sola notizia che riecheggiava su ogni canale televisivo era che gli androidi ce l’avevano fatta, che la marcia pacifica aveva sortito gli effetti sperati e l’opinione pubblica avrebbe accolto con favore le prossime decisioni in materia di diritti dei Devianti.

Hank era seduto al tavolo della sua cucina con la bottiglia di whisky a lato, senza tappo, ma ancora piena. Seguiva le notizie con orgoglio e soddisfazione, seppure per lui volessero dire una sola cosa; che Connor adesso era con la sua gente, che piano piano avrebbe capito che combattere per i suoi diritti e per ottenere giustizia era più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa.

La creatura a cui si era affezionato di più era anche una creatura che per un po’ sarebbe dovuta stare ben lontana dagli esseri umani, per il suo bene.

Aveva voglia di bere e di essere triste. Non sapeva se ne aveva il diritto.

Era da egoisti considerare quello un momento infelice solo perché lui non faceva parte del gruppo che aveva appena vinto. Avrebbe dovuto festeggiare ugualmente.

Con una bottiglia di whisky.

Bevve un sorso, solo per vedere che effetto faceva.

Appoggiò la fronte sul braccio. Era stato bello sentirsi per un attimo di nuovo parte di qualcosa, avere vicino qualcuno di cui fidarsi e che si fidava di lui. Era stato bello non sentirsi soli e in grado di far star bene qualcuno con la propria presenza.

Un sentimento prezioso come quello mostratogli da Connor non l’avrebbe ricevuto da nessun altro nella vita.

“Tenente!” rumore di colpi sul cartone con cui aveva riparato la finestra rotta da Connor, “Hank!” di nuovo una botta al cartone. Lo scotch non resse, il cartone cadde a terra e la faccia di Connor comparve alla finestra rotta.

Sorrideva come non l’aveva mai visto sorridere quando fingeva l’allegria per mescolarsi tra gli umani.

Come spesso gli accadeva, Hank disse l’esatto opposto di ciò che il cuore gli suggeriva, “Che diavolo ci fai qui? Non devi rischiare di farti vedere dalla Cyberlife!”

“Aprimi allora così mi metto al riparo!” scandì Connor inarcando le sopracciglia.

“Ti sembra di essere al riparo qui da me?” domandò ancora Hank.

Connor sbuffò e roteò gli occhi al cielo, si issò aggrappandosi al bordo della finestra e rotolò dentro casa, probabilmente proprio come fatto quella sera in cui aveva raccolto lui da terra.

Hank lo osservò lottare contro la forza di gravità per mettersi seduto. “Che grazia,” commentò, “Perché aprirti la porta quando posso assistere a tutto questo?”

Connor inclinò la testa come a chiedergli se avesse finito.

Hank si alzò da tavola, gli si mise di fronte e si abbassò sulle ginocchia. “Sono felice di vederti Connor,” mormorò, si morsicò un labbro, “Non sai quanto.”

Connor si tirò su mettendosi in ginocchio di fronte a lui, gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli baciò le labbra producendo un lieve suono umido.

Hank rimase fermo a ricevere il bacio, a ricambiarlo semplicemente sporgendo le labbra, a far diventare il loro rapporto qualunque cosa volesse diventare.

“L’ho visto fare da Markus e North,” disse Connor, “Pare che sia il modo umano di dimostrare la propria preferenza verso un altro essere. Io preferisco te.”

Hank annuì, sorrise. “Sì, anch’io preferisco te,” disse. Lo prese per le braccia e lo attirò in un altro bacio.


End file.
